Coffee Is Loved
by ms.tookie.clothespin
Summary: What happens when Luke is Rory's dad, Lorelai never had to ask her parents for money for Chilton, and Rory wants to go to Yale? Chapter three is up, finally!
1. Welcome to our Life

A/N OK, so, here's the time line/explanation. Rory goes to Chilton, but Lorelai never had to ask Emily and Richard for money because she had enough thanks to the inn that she owns. Mia is her co-owner, as is Sookie, and all three of them are best friends. There is no Tristan (unless I decide to add him in later). Rory's dad is Luke, and he and Lorelai are happily married and living in The Crap Shack. Jess has been living with Lorelai/Luke/Rory since Rory was in 3rd grade, and Jess and Rory are best friends. Rory and Lorelai have the exact same relationship as they do on the show. Dean does not exist, ever, never ever (sorry dean lovers, I really hate him. Don't get me started on my Floppy Haired Jerk rant). Logan, Finn, Colin, and Steph may be thrown in at some point, but I don't know. Rory's dream is to go to YALE, not Harvard. And Lorelai and Luke are basically rich because of Lorelai's trust fund that she got at 25, and the money from Lorelai's inn and Luke's diner. So they can like afford anything they want. And Rory may seem a little bit different.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls. The only thing I own is the random ramblings in my mind. Those ramblings just happen to be connected to the wonderful TV show Gilmore Girls. I also do not own anything related to the references I may make to other things, or names of characters from other shows that I may use due to the fact that I stink at making up names.

On to the story...

"MOM!!!!" Rory yelled, walking into the house after her first week at Chilton. She was not in the mood to be messed with, and there was only one way that was going to be fixed.

"Rory, Rory, Rory, guess what?????" Lorelai came bounding down the stairs, face glowing with a cup of coffee in her hands.

"You inhaled 90 of the world's coffee in the past twenty seconds?"

"Funny child, you got that from your father, you know."

"Mom..."

"Luke asked me out!!!"

"Mommy, in case you haven't gotten the memo, you and Luke are married. You walked down the aisle. You have the pretty white dress, I have the memory of you forcing Kirk to be your flower girl. We both remember it well."

"Hey, Kirk looked adorable in that pink dress. And the light pink daisy petals? I still get compliments about that!"

"From...?"

"Cosmo. Vogue. Teen Cosmo and Vogue."

"Of course. Back to the fact that you're already married?"

"It's like a return to the past night. I'm getting all dolled up, he isn't wearing flannel, it's going to be so much fun!!!"

"And the point of this will be what?"  
"The dance marathon!!!"

"What?"

"Luke is my date for the dance marathon!"

"In 15 years you have not been able to get him to be your date for that marathon, how in the name of Bowie did you get him to agree this year?"

"Do not use the Rock Master's name in vain!!! And, you underestimate my persuasiveness. It may have taken many hours of wearing him down..."

"Dirty!"

"Yes. But I got him to agree! I did! I am Fred Astaire convincing Audrey to come with him to the fashion show! I am the matador luring the bull towards me with my pretty red cape!"

"How exactly did you convince him to do this?"

"By asking nicely. And when you're 21 I will tell you the real answer."

"Oh, mom, ick!!!!!!!"

"Hey, how do you think I got pregnant with you at age sixteen? By riding in his car? I think not."

"Mom, spare me this once, I had the worst day at fancy school."

"Did you get hit on by one of you teachers?"

"MOM! NO!"

"Did you trip in front of the hunky transfer student?"

"That's so NickNite."

"So, what happened?"

"It just so happens that Paris and I got into a fightlet."

"You're kidding!"

"Your sarcasm... astounds me."

"GAH!!! Why do you remind me of the evil picture lady?"

"She was so into you!!!!!!!!"

"What can I say, I'm pretty darn sexy."

"Ick."

"Kinda the point. So... what was the fight about?"

"Take a guess."  
"Oh, you missing the Franklin meeting today."

"Yeah, I tried to explain that I had mandatory hang-out time with my loving mom, but she just didn't get it!"

"That's odd. Did you guys make up?" Lorelai knew how much it tore up Rory when she and Pear were fighting.

"Yeah, after a really interesting conversation with a guy I am guessing is new."

"Ooh, ooh, is he hot?"

"Really hot, but not the point. He actually seemed nice, unlike most of the guys I know at that school. He came after me when I ran out of the school."

"And you ran out because of the fight with Pear?"

"Of course, it is tradition."

"Right. God, that is an annoying song. Is Paris at Luke's now?"

"I know, Fiddler on the Roof was ruined for me by the bottle on head dance. And yeah, she is."

"So, back to Adonis talk."

"Anyway, he was actually interested in my life, like why Pear and I were fighting. It was weird, so I didn't tell him everything. I've never had anybody but you be interested in my fights with Paris before."

"Well, I am unique."

"Yes. In many ways."

"Hey! Mean!"  
"I just meant that you are a very...interesting...individual."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that only you could get away with naming our coffee pot Enrique."

"Hey, he is sexy. He is a sexy beast of a coffee pot."

"I know, it was whispered in my ear for the past week before I went to sleep."

"Well, you wouldn't let me write it in your underwear anymore."

"Hey, Mom, I heard a really funny joke today!"

"Tell me tell me tell me!"

"OK, there were these two muffins, and they were sitting in the oven, and the first muffin..."

"What were the muffin's names?"

"Ummmmm, George and Ann."

"OK. Wait, that means one is a boy muffin and a girl muffin. Is this going to get dirty?"

"Mom..."

"Sorry, continue the joke."

"OK. So, like I was saying, there were two muffins sitting in the oven, and George turns to Ann, and he is like, 'Man, it sure is hot in here', and then Ann goes, 'Oh my god, a talking muffin!!!!!!!'" Rory says energetically.

"Oh my god!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That is the most brilliant joke ever! I have to call Sookie!"

"OK, mom, go ahead, I'll be here, reveling in the hilarity of my funny joke."

"OK, don't let it get dirty."

"OK, me and Mr. Hilarity will try to keep it PG in here."

"Nope."

"What?"

"Keep it G. I am talking Telletubbies. Absolutely no references to anything that could be considered dirty."

"You got it, Tinky-Winky."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! You know I hate that name, you know that it is dirty, you know that it makes me feel sad, why must you torture me with it?"

"Because it is really fun to say?"

"So is dictionary, say dictionary next time!"

"I am sorry for scarring your brain with images of various tinky-winkys you have seen through the years."

"You are so my daughter!"

"As if you didn't already know"

"Yes, the torture of labor constantly reminds me."

"Gah, that doesn't mean you have to remind me!"

"I am sorry. It is my prerogative as your mother to remind you of the horrible pains of labor so that you yourself never get pregnant."

"All right then. Go tell Sookie my amazing muffin joke."

"I will as long as while I'm gone you don't get a muffin in your oven."

"The term is bun in my oven, and I promise, I will not."

"All right then." Lorelai walked into the living room to call Sookie, as Rory sat exhausted at the kitchen table. After the day she had, it was understandable why she would be so tired. Fighting with Paris was like fighting a war; It made you very tired. And bloody. And if you came out alive, you were likely missing a limb.

Flashback

"Why won't you come to the meeting?"

"I'm meeting up with my mother, what part of that do you not understand?" Rory responded to her friend. She was starting to get a little annoyed.

"The fact that you are blowing off a Franklin meeting to go hang out with your mother! Yale will not look upon this kindly!"

"You really need a new excuse, the Yale one is getting old."

"You don't have the extracurriculars, you don't have the family, you don't have the background..."

"I am a freaking Gilmore, Paris! I have the family, and the background, as you so bluntly put it. I go to Chilton, I may not have a boyfriend, but if I went to a club, I could have twenty in about fifteen minutes, and double that in one-night stands. I, however, don't want a boyfriend. But if a guy happens to come along who catches my interest, sure, I'll date him. I may not be the richest person on earth, but in the amount of friends I have, I feel pretty wealthy. Not to mention I have parents who love and support me. That may be a foreign concept to you, but to me, it is my way of life. So back the hell off." With that, she stormed away. She did not, however, notice the group of guys standing about 10 feet to the right of the lockers which that conversation had occurred in front of. The blond standing in front quickly ran after the pissed brunette, wanting to know exactly who she was. As he caught up to her, she spun around. "Whoever you are, if you speak to me now, I will forever hate you, so back off, let's talk tomorrow, God you're hot. Rory Gilmore."

He looked a tad bit like someone had just shot him in the side of the head, but he remembered the hours of Junior Cotillion burned into his brain."Logan Huntzburger. Care to tell me why you are so mad?"

"I am guessing you saw the blond in there with the not so happy expression on her face?" He nodded in the affirmative. "She is one of my best friends."

Apparently, this girl knew just how to shock a guy. He was now standing with his mouth agape for the second time in 3 minutes. He couldn't remember ever having been at a loss for words. "Huh, I never would of guessed," was his witty response as soon as he found his voice.

"I know, I know, we fight like cats and dogs. But deep inside, we would never hurt each other. See, hold on for like five seconds."

Logan slowly counted, "5...4...3...2...1..." Suddenly, the blonde he knew as Paris came running up.

"RORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to insult you, I'm just mad about Jamie." Rory could feel her resolve not to forgive this time melting, as it did every time she and Paris fought.

"Pear, I'm sorry too, I didn't mean to bring up your family, it just slipped out, please forgive me?"

"Of course, Raz, love you!"

"Love you too, Pear!" As the two girls hugged, Logan stared at them in amazement. Two minutes ago inside, he could have sworn they were going to slit each other's throats. But now, outside, it looked like nothing could have ever broken the peace. He just had to say something.

"Hey, Rory, would you care to introduce me to your friend here?"

"I would love to, but my ride just got here, sorry Logan! We can talk tomorrow, come on Pear, Jess tends to honk when he gets impatient!" Logan once again stood shocked as both of the girls kissed his cheeks simultaneously and ran to get into the waiting Porsche. 'God,' he thought, 'they had to have practiced that kiss thing.'

A/N So, there is the first chapter ever of my first ever fanfic!!! I hope you people liked it, because it was fun to write, seeing as I have never written anything Gilmore girls related before. I think i want a beta, but i'm not sure if i need one, or if i do end up wanting one, if i should just use my friend from school who is as obsessed with Gilmore girls as i am. No flames please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Snogging in the Supply Room

A/N Here is the next chapter, as promised. And thank you to my first ever reviewer on my first ever story, CuriousCaker!!!!! YAY I'm like really excited right now that people are actually reading my story!

**Jen**- Yeah, sorry about the Logie Bear thing, I'm just used to like the 6th season Logan when they like already knew each other. Oops!!! I fixed it in the chapter, you're right, it sounded weird, too early! I think I'm going to keep Richard and Emily out of the story (at least for a long long while) because I stink at writing them, and Lorelai's relationship was strained with them before she didn't marry Chris, so I'm probably going to keep it strained if R&E end up coming into the story at all. Thanks so much for your feedback! Keep reviewing!!

**Ilvgilmoregirls-** thanks so much!!! I didn't want to make Rory just like the normal innocent 'Mary' that she was in season one.

**Amanda-** thank you so much for reading the please no flames part of my authors note! And if you wanted something that is realistic, watch the show, these are fanfictions, they don't always stick exacally to the plot of the show.

**Everybody else-** Thank you for reviewing!!! sorry i couldn't respond to everybody!

Laying in bed awake that night, Rory continued to think about her new friend...she thought. Was he really her friend? Or was he just a concerned nice guy? Her final thought before drifting off to sleep was, 'I guess I'll find out tomorrow..."

The next day in school, Logan was starting to get nervous. He had gotten there early, hoping to see his new friend (he thought) Rory. But she wasn't there yet... Maybe she was ditching? But she hadn't seemed like the type to ditch class...

Rory and Paris came walking through the doors of the school, taking turns yelling at Jess into Rory's cell phone. "You are never going to do anything like that again!!!!!!...No, I'm not joking!...Do I sound like I'm joking? ...When?...Only that one time?...Fine, you are forgiven, but you had better be glad that I have an extra skirt in my locker in case of freak emergencies like when my best friend goes around a corner at 80 miles per hour spilling coffee all over my skirt...Yeah, you had better be sorry...Love you too, bye." And with that they hung up the phone and she and Paris walked to their respective lockers, oblivious to their fellow Chiltonites staring at the girls in the full uniform...almost.

Rory and Paris's plaid skirts was substituted with hot pink/lime green short shorts with the word Juicy written on them in cursive on the butt. They both pulled out their emergency skirts and pulled them on over their shorts, tucking in their shirts simultaneously in approximately three seconds. They both pulled up their hair into loose buns, put on strawberry lip gloss, and slammed their lockers shut.

They walked to sit on the bench outside of the classroom, only then turning to face their classmates.

"What?" she asked, "Haven't you ever seen girls be early for school before?"

"They have, but they have never seen a US be early for school like that before."

"True, we are the goodie goodies, who only show our wild sides when around each other."

"I hate Jess right now."

"Me too!"

"Do you know what inspired him to drive 80 mph around a curve?"

"Acutally..."

"Don't tell me."

"Fast and the Furious."

"I thought we decided to never let him watch that again!"

"Yeah, well, I wasn't keeping an eye on him last night. I was a bad bad babysitter."

"We live like .3 miles away from him, and it's Stars Hollow, we would know if he was watching Fast and the Furious, because Kirk would be screaming,'I wanna car, I wanna car!!!' all night!"

"I fell asleep early, yelling at you tends to make me tired."

"Dirty!"

"Oh my God, Pear, I totally set myself up for that one, didn't I?"

"Yep, Mom has rubbed off on me."

"Dirty!"

"We should stop talking now."

"Agreed." By this time, Logan had sufficiently wiped the Rory-in-juicy-couture-shorts smirk off of his face, and was walking towards his friend-like-person with a genuine smile on his face. God, he couldn't remember the last time he actually smiled.

"Hey, Rory, what's up?"

"Hey, Logan, just having a conversation about Mom being dirty."

"RORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Paris yelled, running off to the bathroom. Logan made a move to step back so Rory could follow her, but Rory stopped him.

"When she is embarrassed, she always just runs to the bathroom, throws up, brushes her teeth, and comes back out. She should be back in approximately five minutes."

"Only five minutes?"

"She has perfected the art of the BBBR since we were in first grade, it used to take her twenty."

"BBBR?"

"Bathroom-Barf-Brush-Return. It took us too long to say the entire thing, so we shortened it to B cubed R."

"Very classy."

"We try."

"So... who was the Jess guy from yesterday?"

"Oh, he is my cousin-like-man-guy."

"OK, to some, that may explain everything, but not for me, because I have like a trillion spaces left to fill in here."

"OK, so the thing is... My mom is Lorelai Gilmore, when you meet her call her Lorelai or she will castrate you." Logan happily took note of the when you meet her, not if.

"Her parents are Richard and Emily Gilmore, who she never got along with when she was young. She hasn't talked to them since she ran away with me when she was sixteen. The only life decision that she has made that her parents agree with was to get married to the father of her child, also known as Luke Danes. He was society just like my mom was, but they shared a hatred of that life and had both sworn that if they ever had kids that they would raise them away from that life. That is how I, Lorelai Leigh Gilmore the Third, also known as Rory, came into my small town existence. My mom and dad ran away to Stars Hollow together when they were both sixteen, and they still live there now. Luke has a sister who is basically a drunk and an addict. She had a son with her... third husband. She named him Jess. Jess Mariano. She apparently held herself together for the kid until he was about to go into third grade, and then she slipped. Luke went to visit her one day, and saw what was happening to Jess, so he took him. Liz was OK with it, mom was OK with it, Jess was more than OK with it, so he has stayed with me, mom, and Luke since I the beginning of third grade. So we are technically cousins, but there has always been this kind of weird vibe thing between us, so Mom and I call him my cousin-like-man-guy, because nobody ever really knows what is going on. Jess got suspended from Chilton for three days the day before you go here, so he will be back tomorrow in full uniform, hopefully." Logan looked at her, confused.

"That is why he got suspended on Wednesday. He wore a strategically placed striped tie, white socks, and nothing else. The headmaster was not pleased." Logan burst out laughing as Paris walked up to them once more.

"What did you tell him, Gilmore?"

"Technically, Gilmore-Danes."

"Whatever, just answer."

"Remember why Jess got suspended?" Paris turned bright red and burst out laughing. The entire hall turned to look at her, but she was laughing too hard to care. The second Paris fell over, clutching her sides, Rory followed, laughing her ass off about the memory of Jess wearing nothing but his tie and the white socks. Logan just stood there, dumbfounded, as his two newfound friends rolled around on the tile school floor. As he looked down, he noticed three more sets of shoes intruding upon his line of vision. The view of hot pink Nike Shox, Manolo Blahniks, and white canvas shoes decorated with women's names immediately informed him of who was standing to his right.

"Hey Steph, Colin, Finn. Hey buddy, do I see the name Rachel Wesley on your right shoe?"

"Indeed you do, mate, indeed you do. Wrote her in this morning. Too bloody early."

"Nice," was Logan's response. Rory and Paris had just noticed that they had company, and picked themselves off of the floor.

"How nice of you to introduce us to your friends, Logan. I'm glad I grew up away from society, apparently those Cotillion lessons have done no one any good."

"Logan, I think I'm going to like this girl. Introduce us before I perish! Speaking of which, anyone have any alcohol on them?"

"Hello, I'm Colin McCrae, ignore my friend here, he doesn't function well without alcohol. And you are?"

"I'm Rory Gilmore." As soon as he heard the name, Colin stood up straight.

"Slump back down, Col, I am the daughter of the black sheep." With that, all three of the newcomers tilted their heads.

"I'm Lorelai Gilmore's daughter. Also named Lorelai Gilmore. Call me Rory. Call my mom Lorelai or die now smile pretty." Everyone except for Paris looked at Rory like she had a chicken dancing on top of her head.

"Fruits of my Loins!!!!!!!!! Guess how much coffee I've had this morning?"

"Twenty-Five bajillion cups?" Rory and Paris responded in unison.

"I wish. Oops, I think I jinxed it!" Rory and Paris both rolled their eyes at their bizarre greeting, but continued to partake in it anyway.

"Jinx, Jinx, go away, don't come back some other day, Jinxy Jinxy go bye-bye, or by Luke's coffee we'll surely die." All three girls sang, horribly off key. Rory and Paris's new friends stared on in shock as who they assumed to be Rory's mother hugged Rory and Paris after performing some insane greeting that looked memorized, but still utterly normal.

"So, mom, what brings you here on this fun and cheerful morning?" Rory asked.

"Bringing coffee from Luke's. I heard about Jess's Movie Marathon last night, and figured you both would have spilled coffee on your skirts, causing you both to arrive in hot pink and lime green Juicy Couture short shorts, awing all of the boys in your class. Then you would have performed some scarily in sync routine, minus the slightly gay boy band reference, and gone to sit on this bench. Here is your coffee." Lorelai then pulled out ten miniature cups of coffee from behind her back. Both girls gasped in awe.

"Mom," Rory asked, "Is that... Cappuccino?" She looked almost scared to find out the answer.

"Yes, Loin-Fruit, it is." Rory and Paris screamed.

"How did you get Luke to make us Cappuccino?" Paris questioned, jumping up and down.

"By snogging him in the coat room?" Lorelai answered, knowing that they would realize that coat room meant supply closet.

"Nice," Rory responded.

"Hey, be nice or I will take away the pretty caffinated coffees."

"No mommy I love you, you are my favorite mother, none of my other mothers compare!" Rory ranted, not wanting her mother to take away her caffeine.

"OK, so each one of you has four cups, drink away, first shot down...NOW!" Lorelai yelled. Rory and Paris threw back the cappuccino like it was an alcohol shot, the coffee burning down their throats as Lorelai began to count down for the next shot.

"5...4...3...2...1...Drink!" Lorelai cried triumphantly through the halls as she drank one of the shots as well.

"Two more, kiddies, who is ready?" Lorelai said, adopting a fake announcer voice, "On your marks, get set, GO!" All three girls threw back their coffee, and sighed. The last one needed no countdown, the tradition would always be there for the last shot of cappuccino.

"The itsy bitsy spider went up the water spout. Down came the rain and washed the spider out. Out came the sun and dried up all the rain, and the itsy bitsy spider climbed up the spout again," all three sang, and then they yelled, "YE-HAW!" and downed the last cup of cappuccino. Logan and his friends were now sitting on the bench, thoroughly entertained by what they were watching.

"Bye, Rory, Paris, Fruits of my Loins."

"Bye, Mom, we love you," Rory and Paris chorused. By this point, all four of their new friends were thoroughly confused.

"Love, I thought that was your mother?"

"She is. Oops. Did I not mention that Paris and I are sisters?"

A/N OK, so if anybody expected that, I am surprised, because not even I expected it. OK, so Review! Sorry if anybody like hates this ending, i have just always wanted to make them sisters in a fic, and i haven't read it before. It won't change anything major, it's just like they won't fight as much. No flames, constructive criticism good though. Im just kind of afraid that everybody is going to like come after me with flaming pitchforks.


	3. Offering your Services? Dirty!

Hey everybody, Lindsay here. I'm such a horrible person for not updating this story, but now, I am back. takes a bow So, here we go again...

Disclaimer – once again, i own nothing but the random ramblings in my random mind.

Offering your Services? Dirty!

Four jaws dropped to the floor simultaneously. The Australian was the first to recover.

"I'm sorry, darlings, but from the thirty seconds i've known you, you can forgive me for being a tad bit surprised at the sisters revelation," he said. Rory and Paris burst out laughing.

"Sorry, I guess I worded that wrong. Paris and I are practically sisters," Rory explained. This somewhat helped the expressions of the four stunned members of the group, but not very much. "Paris's parents have been on a permanent vacation in the Caribbean for six years so far. Paris and I were already best friends when they began to plan their move. Pear didn't want to leave, her parents didn't want her to go, and Mom wanted her to stay. The obvious solution was for Paris to move in with us permanently, so she did. That was six years ago, and we were ten." At this point, Paris decided to take over.

"It only took me about two weeks to settle in to their house, since I had been sleeping over every weekend since we were in second grade. My parents tried the best they could, but they were more cut out for the Caribbean than for a kid. They visit every Christmas, and stay at the local inn for two weeks, expenses paid, since Mom owns the place." Paris said.

"That explains almost everything. But why do you call her mom?" Logan asked.

"Because she legally is my mom. My parents transferred parental rights over to her a year after they left. Said they liked the Caribbean too much to come back, and asked Lorelai to take me permanently. She said yes, and they transferred rights and custody over to her," Paris answered. Logan nodded, the confusion having been cleared up at least in his own head. As everyone knows, that's all that matters. The others looked rather like they had just woken up from a very deep sleep. Sleeping Beauty, would be the analogy, except Colin could no more be called a beauty than an old stump on the side of the road, scarred by the lighting and by the cigarettes of many a passerby. The blonde girl suddenly realized that the two girls only knew the names of Logan and Colin, and decided that it was very rude to have kept them in the dark as to the rest of the group's wonderful personality and utter drunkenness.

"Well, so far you only know Logan 'Heir' Huntzburger and Colin 'Stick-up-his-Ass' McCray, so allow the rest of us to introduce ourselves before you run away screaming from their atrocious manners and hair gel." Rory and Paris burst out laughing as Logan and Colin both simultaneously pulled one of Stephanie's pigtails. She squealed and skipped a foot away, before running behind the Australian for protection. He chuckled and picked her up. She continued talking.

"As I was saying before I was attacked, We still need to make some introductions. My name is Stephanie Vanderbilt, and this handsome Australian holding me is..."

"Finnigan Morgan, at your service, would either of you be happy dyeing your hair red?" he questioned. Logan, Colin and Stephanie groaned, but Paris giggled and whispered something in Rory's ear. She began to laugh as well, and Finn began to wonder what was so hilarious about his introduction. His confusion was cleared up by the next words out of Rory's mouth.

"Our service? That sounds rather dirty, I don't believe that this institution we call school is in favor of those types of things. But if you insist, take me now!" she yelled, loud enough for the entire hall to hear, although no one was paying attention. Finn blushed, and everyone laughed.

"Sorry," Rory said, "We have our mothers genes. And our mothers Jeans, but we can't wear them because of this atrocious uniform." This gave Logan an opportunity to bring something up he had been wondering about.

"Well, you weren't exactly in uniform when you arrived. Care to explain to us why you arrived in Juicy Couture shorts?" Logan asked, smirking. Rory and Paris looked at each other and Paris started to explain.

"Our friend Jess had a Fast and the Furious marathon last night, and this morning was driving much too fast around a curve, causing us to spill our coffees on our skirts. We had shorts in our bags, so we changed into them in the car, and when we got here we put our extra skirts on over them. I still can't believe we didn't realize that he was watching it, our town is tiny." Paris said. Rory nodded her head in agreement. Logan opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by the bell ringing. Rory and Paris grabbed their books off the bench and rushed into the classroom, Stephanie, Finn, and Colin following quickly. Logan picked up his books and walked into the classroom calmly, grabbing the seat between Rory and Stephanie.

As the teacher began to call roll, Logan calmly opened his notebook. He tore out a piece of paper and scribbled a quick note on it. He then slid it onto Rory's desk. She looked down at it and glanced over, unfolding the piece of paper.

"Is anything going on with this Jess guy?" Rory blushed, and scribbled a reply on the paper. She discreetly passed it over to him, and he opened it.

"No. Now pay attention, the teacher is passing out the syllabus." He looked up, and sure enough, their teacher was passing stacks of paper down each row of seats. Logan paid attention for long enough to pass the papers to Finn, who was sitting behind them, then started drawing on a new piece of paper. After about five minutes, he glanced over to Rory. She was diligently reading the syllabus, highlighting what seemed to be every other word, and looking to her left at Paris every few seconds. Logan tore off a side of his paper, swearing this would be the last note.

"Why are you so worried about Paris?" He scribbled. He threw it onto her desk, and she glared at him as she opened it. She read it and sighed, and scribbled an answer on the back. She passed it to him, and he opened it.

"She gets panic attacks a lot on the first day of school. I have to pay attention or she'll pass out without anyone noticing. She tries to be quiet even though it makes people not notice so they can't help. Now let me highlight!" Logan laughed silently, but found himself checking on Paris every so often, trying to make sure nothing was wrong. A few minutes later, he passed Rory one final piece of paper. She opened it silently, and smiled over at him.

Drawn on it was a geometric flower. Floating around the flower were what seemed to be cherubs and angels, their wings seeming to glitter. Suddenly, they both heard a quiet gasp from Rory's left. They both looked over, and Paris was breathing heavily. She fell out of her chair, and Rory and Logan jumped up. This caused the teacher to stop talking.

"Get the nurse!" Logan yelled, while Rory ran around the desks to check on Paris. She had passed out on the floor. The other students were staring at her, doing absolutely nothing. "Go get the nurse!!!" Logan yelled again, causing everyone to jump, and the teacher to go running out to find the nurse. He looked over to see Rory talking quietly to Paris.

"Come on Pear, wakey wakey. It's only the first class of the day, don't go freaking out now, come on. You are going to do great today if you just calm down. You don't want to have to miss the rest of the day, do you?" Rory whispered. At this, she saw Paris's eyes start to flutter open. Then the nurse came running into the room, the teacher following close behind. Rory was helping Paris stand up, and the nurse came over.

"What happened here?" she asked. Rory explained how Paris had panic attacks on the first day of school, and the nurse nodded. "She'll be fine to stay for the rest of the day, but hun, get a hot bath tonight and go to bed early, we don't want any more of these to happen!" Paris nodded, and sat back down in her chair. The nurse left, and the teacher started talking again. By this point, it was the end of the period. The bell rang, and everyone left the classroom.

AN. This is not the ending I wanted, but for the sake of putting up another chapter, I'll just stop it there. It was one of my New Year's Resolutions to update this story more often, so I finished this chapter up (finally finally!) and here it is. Once again, not as good of an ending as I would have liked, and not as long as I would have liked, but I'm posting it anyway.


End file.
